


Unbreakable

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Daisy always rescues Phil, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fate, Kidnapping, Morning Sex, Phil always saves Daisy, Rescue, Sexual Content, Star-crossed, Ward is evil, not Price friendly, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x07 angst-fic with a happy ending.  Speculative plot stuff.  Daisy has to save Coulson again. I'm just using the stasis pods for a Leia/Han moment in AOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

“Drive,” she commands to the front seat.

The towncar takes off down the street, moving at a slow pace.

The people on the sidewalk between the street and the townhomes coming and going, oblivious.

“Where is Coulson?”

Price looks away, out the window of the car.

“Couldn’t say.”

“Couldn’t or can’t?” Daisy asks, leaning towards her and running out of patience.  

For all she cares, Price could end up unconscious on the street with Banks while she hacks her phone.

But there’s something else getting under her skin here.

“I know you want me to believe you’re in control here,” she adds. “I don’t think you are.”

Price turns back, a sneer of an expression, but looks her up and down this time.

“He would do anything for you,” she starts. “Really, anything, I think.”

Her expression is far too smug.

“What’s wrong with you?” Daisy scoffs. “Did you boil someone’s bunny?”

“Phil is troublesome, but he needed to be taken out of play.”

“So this is about me?” she asks, crossing her hands across her chest.

The other woman considers her for a moment, like she almost might have pity for her. 

Daisy can’t remember the last time she hated someone so much.

“The stasis works on human subjects as well. It’s safe.  We tested it on them first.”

“You did that to him?” she says, outraged.

“It was either him, or me.  Nothing personal.”

“Who is pulling the strings here?”

“They’re expecting you, Agent Johnson,” she says sternly.

“You’d better get going.”

The car stops and Daisy opens the door.

“We’re not finished,” she says, taking one last look at Price.

“I’d guess we’re not.”

 

###

 

“You have something we need, Ms. Johnson,” the man says, staring over at her.

“My frequent flier miles? Because, let me tell you, I’ve really racked them up this year.”

“Humor. Bravado. Charming.”

He’s circling her in the room now, and she’s thinking about Mack’s shark metaphor again.

Gideon Malick isn’t a tiny man, he almost towers over her. 

Not that it’s something that has ever stopped her before.

“Your gift,” he says, standing just behind her. 

“I’m not going to be anyone’s weapon,” she says, clenching her fists.

“No, not that.  Although, maybe later,” he says, walking again.  “If you change your mind.”

She turns toward him, tired of his attempt to make her feel caged already.

“Then what?”

“I represent a group of people who have been searching.  For a very long time.  It’s our understanding that you were able to open the Monolith.”

“How did you-“ she starts, shaking her head.

“We have ways of getting information.  Like I said, this has been a very long project for us, and we’ve been very patient.”

“What do you want from it?  What’s on the other side?”

“Answers.”

He pauses for a moment then extends his hand to the door.

“Shall we?  I have something to show you.”

 

###

 

She takes the steps up the platform following Malick.  She’s seen this room before, on a screen with Coulson standing next to Price.

Her hands shake on the railings, she knows what’s coming. 

Coulson. In one of those boxes.

As she reaches the top, she looks at Malick, who tips his head away towards the other side.

Daisy has to stop herself from rushing forward.

She’s not sure what she wants more.  To punch Ward in his smug face, or force him to take his hands off Coulson.

“We have something to offer you,” Malick says. “Ward here, you know.  He’s not very fond of the idea of Coulson staying alive.”

“Skye,” Ward says, staring over at her, his expression suddenly unreadable.

“You’re monsters,” Daisy says, moving towards Coulson.

Ward tenses, but then looks up at Malick and frowns, letting go roughly so that Coulson drop to his knees.

“Phil,” she says, touching his shoulders, his face, looking at the cut above his eyebrow that’s bleeding down. “Phil.”

“Daisy. I’m sorry. This is my fault. I tried-“

“It’s okay,” she answers, hugging him against her.  Her hand goes back to the restraints behind his back and they shake loose and fall apart to the floor as her powers release his arms.

Ward takes a step forward.

“Just give me a reason,” she says, staring up at him through gritted teeth.

He backs away as she helps Coulson, who’s trying to get to his feet, his prosthetic hand gone. 

There’s a patch of blood on the side of his shirt, beneath his ribcage.

“What did you do to him?” she demands.

“There’s an implant,” Malick says. “Explosive. Insurance.”

She puts her hand against Coulson’s body.

“Your powers, specifically, will trigger it,” Ward says with a smile.  “Right next to his heart. That was my idea.”

“Whatever you want, the answer is ‘no’,” Coulson says, his throat sounding dry.

She frowns over at him, bracing his chest with her arm.

Malick waves his hand and one of the cranes below brings a stasis chamber up to the platform.

“No,” Daisy says, her voice shaking. “No. That’s not necessary.”

“Daisy,” Coulson says, touching her face, feather-light. “Daisy.”

Her eyes tear away from the stasis pod to meet his, and she watches him swallow, searching over her face like he might not ever look at her again.

“I know you want to save me, but you can’t this time.”

“Please,” she says, her eyes filling with tears.  “You can’t leave me.”

“It won’t harm him,” Malick says blithely. “Surely Ms. Price told you that?”

“You have to stop them,” Coulson whispers at her, pressing his forehead against hers. “Find out what they want.”

She nods against him, twisting her fingers into his shirt, feeling his hand still hers at the scar over his heart.

“I’ll see you again,” she says, as he lets go to wipe at a tear on her face with his thumb.  “I’ll find you.  We always find each other.”

“I should’ve told you,” he says, running his hand over her hair. “How much you mean to me.  I was afraid. Forgive me.”

Then Ward is dragging him backwards, towards the pod.

“I love you,” Coulson says, twisting away from Ward to turn back to her.

“I know.”

 

###

 

“I told you we weren’t done.”

“No,” Price says, tugging at the orange jumpsuit. “You were right about that.”

“Guess the White House isn’t so big on being connected to secret societies trying to unleash hell on Earth?”

“We didn’t know it was literal hell,” Price says, rolling her eyes.  “How’s Phil?”

“He’s fine.”

“Fine?  That’s it?”

“That’s all I’m telling you,” Daisy answers, linking her fingers in front of her on the table.

“You could try thanking me, since I tipped you off to the location of his pod.”

“Yeah, well, I hacked your phone and saw you were tracking it, so, no thanks.”

“But that’s not why you’re here,” Price says, narrowing her eyes.

No, it’s not.  This is still bugging her.

“Did you ever even care?  About him?”

“He was my insurance policy,” Price grins, sitting back. “Of course I cared.”

Daisy nods at her, drums her fingers against the table.

“I’d say stay out of trouble,” Daisy said, getting up from her seat. “But you’ll probably be running this joint in a month.”

She starts to walk away.

“He’s a good man,” Price says after her. 

“That’s the least I can say, right?”

 

###

 

“How did it go?”

“Do you really want to know?” she replies, raising her voice to reach him in the other room.

She tosses Lola’s keys onto the dresser.

“Nope,” he says.

“About what you’d expect,” Daisy answers anyway. Shrugging off her leather jacket. “She wasn’t even grateful we kept her out of maximum security.”

“Figures,” he says, coming out of the bathroom wearing his boxers with a toothbrush in his mouth, doing his evening ritual.

He stands there, watching her, like he’s waiting for something.

“Oh,” she says, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Your new hand.”

He raises his eyebrows and lifts up the hand, showing it off to her.

It looks a lot like his real hand.

“Bring it over here,” she says, leaning back against the bed as an invitation.

“Hold on,” he says, his mouth full as he jogs back into the bathroom and she hears the sink running.

He’s back a moment later, sitting down next to her on the bed, his hand stretched out.

She runs her fingers over it, feels fine hairs on the back of it, and looks at it more closely.

“How?”

“The stuff the ATCU was doing.  With Life Model Decoys. That’s what we’re calling them, anyway.”

“Does it do anything cool?” she asks.

“You mean other than look like a real hand?” he asks sarcastically, flexing the fingers, checking it over.

She just keeps her eyebrows raised at him until he goes on with his lesson.

“It can be submersed,” he says. “Sensors to detect changes in temperature and pressure. Insulated against electrical attacks,” he pauses, stopping for a moment to glance up at her.  “The less said about that, the better.”

She smiles and puts her hand on his thigh.

“I can feel it,” he says, kind of amazed. “It does still have a serious grip, because, that’s kind of useful, right?”

“I would never want you to have to give up your grip,” she says, leaning forward and quickly kissing him. “We should test it.”

Standing off the bed, she takes him by the hand, pulling him after her into the bathroom and turns the shower on.

“Okay,” he says eagerly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her in between words. “This is way better than the tests I did for Fitz earlier.”

“I hope so,” she laughs.

He presses her up against the tile wall to kiss her more slowly this time.

 

###

 

“Why do you think we keep finding each other?” she asks him.

He’s not really a morning person, but she’s used to getting up early and it’s really hard to not wake him up when she’s wide awake.

“Hmm,” he says, snuggling down against her shoulder.

“I’m serious. Because, it’s kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“Are you bringing this up because my Kree blood happened to come in handy again?” he replies, with a yawn and a stretch of his hand.

“That it’s a match for mine, when Inhuman blood can be really different, based on the transition?  Wildly different, in fact,” she says sitting up.

He sighs. “I was at Simmons’ debrief, too,” he mentions, getting up on one elbow.

He’s making that face.

“Can we just talk about this first,” she asks, pressing her index against his bottom lip.

“Sure,” he says. “What made you think my mind was on…other things?”

He slips his hand against her leg where the sheets have rode up during the night.

“Phil.”

“You know I’m not a morning person,” he smiles sweetly. “I’m just waking up.”

She feels his hand move to her back, sliding warm and soothing over her skin.

“Of course I’ve thought about it,” he says quietly. “It used to scare me.”

“Yeah, you’re terrified of me,” she grins, pushing him onto his back, then swinging a leg over his waist until she’s straddling him.

“I don’t really believe in fate,” he says, resting his hands on her thighs, settling himself under her.

She leans over him, letting her fingers trace over the scar across his heart.

“Bad things come with the good,” she says, looking up to catch his eyes, as she lowers herself down into him.

“Losing you terrifies me,” he tells her, fingers tugging at the ends of her hair, then cupping her breasts as she wakes him with this rhythm between them.

“I don’t think that will ever change,” he says, as she gets a low moan out of him.

“But we keep finding each other,” she answers, pulling him towards her as he sits up, wrapping her legs around his hips behind him.

”We always find each other,” he promises.

She leaves him sighing open-mouthed kisses.


End file.
